


Hand-Me-Down

by Rosage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Caspar von Bergliez, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: Hubert sees Caspar binding on the training grounds and takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hand-Me-Down

Caspar’s shouts carry to the entrance of the training grounds. He’s still a beacon for assassins, not to mention those of less subtlety, but Hubert can’t bring himself to give another lecture on it. Not when he used to sneak around looking for a safe place to make noise, just to train his own vocal chords. He ultimately relied on magic with unfortunate side effects. 

He slides next to a pillar. Straw is scattered beneath the training dummy Caspar whales on. His form has improved since the year’s start, a testament to his drive and focus. Still, the fact that he hasn’t noticed Hubert could have been deadly. When everyone else has cleared out, Hubert slinks forward and whispers a greeting. Caspar swings wide and misses his target. 

“Would it kill you to make more noise?” Caspar asks.

Yes, actually. “You’re training, yet your senses aren’t engaged?”

“It’s not rage that has me fired up.” Caspar punches the air, one fist after the other. Hubert doesn’t bother to respond. “So, uh, did you need something? If this is about my shouting, you were the one who said—”

“No. I have a different concern.”

“Great, what am I doing wrong now? Might as well tell me now so you can change your mind faster, too.”

“I will not budge on this. It isn’t safe to train so rigorously with your chest bound.”

“With…” Caspar glances around the still-empty training grounds. “Are you serious?” 

“Deathly, as always. You’ll be useless to your allies if you collapse before you reach the field.”

Caspar looks down at himself before shaking his head. “No way. It can’t be that bad. Besides, it’s worth it.” 

It’s a waste of Hubert’s time to argue. For all he knows, Caspar could be his enemy soon. Yet, it’s also a waste of time for Caspar to learn this the hard way. What’s the point of House Vestra, if everyone learns the hard way? 

Hubert steps closer. “I understand how you feel.”

“S’weird hearing that from you.”

“As it is to say it to you.” Or anyone besides Edelgard, but Caspar wouldn’t have been his first pick. He tosses Caspar a shirt. “It may not be ideal, but it should breathe well, and cover what needs covering.”

“You just had this?”

“I am always prepared.”

Caspar sniffs it. “Dude, what did you fall into?”

“Some of us watch where we’re going. It’s simply the smell of dark magic. The odor that arises when brimstone—”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

That, and the sweat produced by Hubert’s treatments and heavy robes, but that’s the wrong sort of ill repute. Not that Caspar would have any room to talk.

Caspar pulls on the shirt, which engulfs him, hanging loose down to his thighs. He tugs at the thick fabric. “You know, for someone with an older brother, I don’t have a lot of hand-me-downs. Different sizes and stuff, and… well, and stuff.”

“Indeed.”

“I mean, I’ll obviously give it back. It’s just that wearing another guy’s clothes is kind of funny.” 

“Keep it, or burn it. It doesn’t fit me anymore.” Turning around, Hubert cracks a smile. “Besides, it’s rancid.”

“Hold on, you can’t just use me as a trash can!” Caspar says, but Hubert is already walking away.


End file.
